If I wed by Link
by SeaSaria
Summary: a poem about If Link wed? Gives good and bad points to the girls of Hyrule. I love this cause how can Link choose a bride? Or girlfriend for that matter when he has no time.


**Me:** This all done by Epona(Elena). Okay. Also she don't own Zelda nor Mario but a lot of her original characters, like herself. Also she is Elena the Hylian (herself with pointed ears).

Sum: a poem about If Link wed? Gives good and bad points to the girls of Hyrule. I love this cause how can Link choose a bride? Or girlfriend for that matter when he has no time.

Elena's Intro: One I know I'm married or even have a boy friend for that matter. Two If Link married well lets just say the lucky/unlucky girl would be the most hated by fan girls Marriage think about it , it means many things like what I'm stuck in it, the greatest mistake/decision I made in my life, and oh great I'm bond to this person for life. Good Luck Link with reading this poem! You're going need lots of It! Oy! (Slaps her hand onto fore head) I forgot does anyone know the definition of the word marriage?! Any way enjoy my poem!

Adult Link (HOT, Hero of Time) from OOT Intro: Marriage, a new journey, a new quest, a new life. The most dangerous quest I've had or will have. Well this is if I choose someone to be wed?! I've never had a girlfriend yet. You see I have no time then, I not sure I have time now. I have met many girls all special in their own way. Is there one in Hyrule or this mortal realm for me?

Link takes out my composition book and reads:

Now for the poem: If I wed? by Elena, Read by Link

If I wed Malon?

I would be a Ranch boy!

Stuck with cows, horses, and cucoos?

Not to mention Mr. Ingo and her father Talon.

Would she want to come away with me on adventures?

Epona would be sad not never really being able to

But she would be happy with her mommy Malon.

She got a lovely singing voice.

Goes great with my ocarina.

Also she bearly leaves the horses

And I'll be stuck with farm cores all my life!

Expecting a knight in shining armor is she?

Well there isn't one here where I'm standing!

If I married Ruto?

Well excuse me, aghhhhhhhh!

We were engaged by trickery!

I would drown,

In sorrows and in pain!

Being bossed around!

She would expect way, way, way,

too much of me!

I'm the Hero of Time after all,

Not some humble slave or servant!

Me a perfect gentleman and Zora Prince?!

What is a perfect gentleman?

Once and for all,

I'm a Hero not some fish girl's pet!

If I wed Saria?

I would first have to become a Kokiri,

or her a Hylian,

But I don't want that to happen ever,

she is my best friend,

we know too much about each other,

she been around as long as I could remember,

no it wouldn't do,

we wouldn't be ourselves at all

If I married Navi?

Whoa big change there!

Again changing our forms,

And she is just too annoying too,

She knows way too much of my quest,

As the Hero of Time,

she was there every step of the way,

a very good friend to the end,

who would stick to the end,

but she's you know,

my fairy partner and guardian

If I wed the Princess Zelda?

I would be and feel, trapped,

In a castle, in agreement, in Hyrule!

Zelda would maybe boss me around,

Could she ever fully understand me?

How can she?

We barely saw each other much,

In fact I never really felt her touch.

She gets me in trouble,

Like telling me to play a certain song of time,

In front of the certain altar of time,

She is a great friend,

Sure we've been through a lot,

But I've been through a lot more,

What would I do as a prince?

Being trapped in a life style,

way too different to me

Is there a girl for me?

I need someone who can be my heroine!

Someone who understands me!

For who I really am!

I guess if I look really hard?

Too bad Gossip Stones nor Lens of Truth,

can reveal my one true love.

If I wed it going to be to the girl of my dreams.

Someone who can save me!

- Link, Hero of Time

P.S.- One day I'll find her .. one day...

Audience is silent then they burst into applause.

Link bows and walks off the stage.

Elena: That's it hope you enjoyed that. Good job Link. Oh I'll cont. the poem if people want to. This time with other Links and other girls even made up ones from readers.

The end for now .. to be followed by more works!

P.S. Oh if you think of more girls let me know! Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks. Bye!


End file.
